The inventive concepts described herein relate to a display device, and more particularly, relate to a display device capable of reducing power consumption.
A liquid crystal display device typically includes a liquid crystal display panel to display an image by altering optical transmittance of liquid crystals, and a backlight unit to supply light to the liquid crystal display panel. The backlight unit basically includes a light source to provide light to the liquid crystal display panel.
In recent years, there has been developed a local dimming drive method enhancing a contrast ratio (CR) of an image, dividing a light source into a plurality of light source blocks in order to minimize power consumption, and controlling quantity of light from the light source blocks in correspondence with luminance of images corresponding to the light source blocks.